


Homesick [podfic]

by Pluche



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Asexual Relationship, Coma, Communication, Durin Family, Dwarves in the Shire, Erebor AU, Fairytale elements, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Letters, M/M, Marriage, Non-Canonical Worldbuilding, Original Mythology, POV Bilbo Baggins, POV Multiple, POV Thorin, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Recovery, Shire AU, Story within a Story, Storyteller Bilbo Baggins, Storytelling, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluche/pseuds/Pluche
Summary: Five years after they've reclaimed Erebor, Thorin is sick of home, Bilbo is just sick, and neither is handling the situation ideally.Podfic status: Complete! m4b audiobook available.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Dís, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Drogo Baggins/Primula Brandybuck, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield, Dís & Thorin Oakenshield, Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homesick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942361) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



> Update 4/23/20: Completed!  
> This was my first attempt at podficcing, and I had a lot of fun. As you listen through it, you will notice the sound quality varies, as my recording set-up and editing process had to change as I learned things.  
> This has been a strange time to make an audio recording. In a way, it was very cathartic to sink into these characters. I loved being Dwalin, Drogo, Primula and Dis, and all the others.  
> Thank you for checking this podfic out. If you like, please let me know.

Podfic Length: 12 hours and 13 minutes

Stream: [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/pluche)

Download Entire Audio as mp3s: [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/2a7z0uah5hmjz4m/homesick_podfic_complete.zip/file)

zip file size: ~1.5 gb

Download Entire Audio as m4b audiobook: [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/hy74rc40b2fvk2u/01_Homesick_%5Bpodfic%5D.m4b/file)

m4b file size: ~343 mb

*I will leave leave links up for now but will be taking them down soon to make space on my mediafire drive.*

All chapters individually as .mp3s:

[Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d3i8keggdasqlxj/homesick_ch1_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t9mt15ib4b8wsid/homesick_ch2_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gfhw4gy3k7kmfqy/homesick_ch3_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b7ioe63728g6ff5/homesick_ch4_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h4j8dvmsbupafg7/homesick_ch5_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 6](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l0pgtlzrei83ces/homesick_ch6-withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 7](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rp6lan7v8uqtavk/homesick_ch7-withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o7xvnw4fge1gwyq/homesick_ch8_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 9](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uw965gpww46s6qw/homesick-ch9_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yjuuxaus43zu99s/homesick_ch10_withmusic.mp3/file)

[Chapter 11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/glt5nbcm6kj70js/homesick_ch11_withmusic_hi.mp3/file)

[Epiloque](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nvafg6fyibk9dc7/homesick_ch12-epilogue_hi.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanket apology for some my character voices, but I'm having a blast making this!!  
> If you are enjoying this podfic, let me know!! I made this entirely for my own amusement but I'd be thrilled if someone out there is also amused :)

Stream:

[Chapter 2](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-2-eb62ec)

(you can also [follow this podfic on spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/show/1mgpuTf99ZF4cBJXtpP9Da))

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/t9mt15ib4b8wsid/homesick_ch2_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, about halfway through, there's a change in the audio quality. I moved my "recording space" to my bedroom where there is much less echo and clearer sound. So, that's nice! 
> 
> This chapter also starts a theme that runs through this story--flashbacks. In the text, they are clearly indicated by italics, but i don't have a way to do that in audio. Hopefully it just comes across in context. 
> 
> as always, please leave a comment or kudo if you are enjoying this!

Stream:

[Chapter 3](https://anchor.fm/pluche)

download .mp3 from Mediafire:

[mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/gfhw4gy3k7kmfqy/homesick_ch3_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the fun really begins!!!!! As you know if you are a fellow fan of the original fic, chapter 4 marks a stark turning point in the plot which is DELIGHTFUL. I had SO MUCH fun recording this and the next few chapters in particular.
> 
> as always, please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoy this work!

Stream:

[Chapter 4](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-4-ebhqq5/a-a1n0d33)

download .mp3 from Mediafire:

[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b7ioe63728g6ff5/homesick_ch4_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edit: i previously thought this was ch.6 and gave the summary for that one. This is the chapter when Dis appears. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start posting chapters twice a week, since I'm close to being done recording, I want to get this whole thing out ASAP. once it's all finished I'll upload the entire thing as one .zip. Stick with me!
> 
> as always, please leave a comment or kudo if you enjoy this work!

Stream:

[Chapter 5](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-5-ebl1hg)

download .mp3 from Mediafire:

[mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/h4j8dvmsbupafg7/homesick-ch5_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin arrives, bringing with him another piece of the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is LONG--1.5 hours, three times the length of chapter 1. The proceeding chapters are all around this long, and took a lot longer to record and edit. Also, I'm only now realizing, maybe a fic with like 6 narrators was more of a challenge than I thought??
> 
> NONETHELESS, I so, so, so, so love Dwalin and the conversation he has with Bilbo. This chapter rules.

Stream:

[Chapter 6 on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-6-ebpscq)

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l0pgtlzrei83ces/homesick_ch6-withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The second meeting of the Hobbiton Local Poetry and Prose Book Club was to meet in Bilbo’s parlor, which was a bit of a shock to both Bilbo and the women meeting there.
> 
> “Oh,” said Dis upon seeing her son’s true love. “It’s you.”
> 
> “Hello, Dis,” replied Tauriel, in the exact tone Bilbo had heard Belladonna level so often at her own mother-in-law—the vocal equivalent of a weary raising of the fists.'

Stream:

[chapter 7](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-7-ebudut)

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rp6lan7v8uqtavk/homesick_ch7_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' "Thorin," Bilbo said for the third time, with the most careful enunciation of the name. When Beorn continued to look distressingly thoughtful (distressing, that is, to Bilbo; Beorn looked altogether too mild about the issue), Bilbo added, "Dwarf. On the tall side, for dwarves. Black hair. Beard. Beaky nose." Bilbo paused and tried to think of a description that wouldn't apply to half the dwarven race. "Very kind eyes?" he added hopelessly. "You've seen him, Beorn, I know you have. I was there when you met him." '

Stream:

[chapter 8](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-8-ec45p5)

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[Chapter 8](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o7xvnw4fge1gwyq/homesick_ch8_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' “Beorn left a gift,” Dwalin said.
> 
> “Oh did he?” replied Drogo cheerfully. “How wonderful, what is it?”
> 
> Dwalin sat down and helped himself to breakfast. “Wolf skins.”
> 
> There was a general pause around the table.
> 
> “Wolf skins,” Drogo said.
> 
> Mouth full of bacon, Dwalin nodded. “Good ones. He left them to tan in the front yard.” He looked up after Drogo’s little splutter. “I moved them to the back.”
> 
> “Very good of you, Dwalin,” said Primula, hiding a smile behind her mug as Drogo recovered. “We’d hate for the neighbors to think we were weird.” '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this, chapter 10 and 11 might be late--they're very long!! but I'm so close now.....

Stream:

[chapter 9](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-9-ec8rqb)

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[Chapter 9](https://www.mediafire.com/file/uw965gpww46s6qw/homesick-ch9_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Thorin raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying it is easier to be a son of the line of Durin than to be both a Baggins and a Took?”
> 
> “Oh no, no, not easier,” Bilbo demurred. “I’m saying yours is a death by drowning in the massive crush of your unerring destiny while mine is to be from being stretched on the rack.” '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the delay, to the, I don't know, 2 of you who were waiting for it. This chapter is long, and I was trying to edit it fast, so it is, alas, not perfect. but I think it's alright--please let me know if you notice anything amiss.
> 
> *****IMPORTANT, if you're not familiar with the story, this chapter jumps around in the timeline. the last scene actually is meant to take place before everything else that happens--but its not clear in audio. check the original fic.
> 
> Chapter 11 will also likely take another week, at least--it's recorded, but editing takes a long time, my computer software is not the best, and my schedule is a bit harried what with the *waves hands* everything happening right now in the world. I hope you're all safe, and that this ridiculous thing I'm trying to make is a comfort to you.

Stream:

[chapter 10](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-10-eckt12)

**this chapter was so big i had to upload a lesser quality file to fit for streaming--so it may have a slightly worse sound quality.

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[Chapter 10](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yjuuxaus43zu99s/homesick_ch10_withmusic.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thorin had finished wrapping his gift, a hand carved model of a Shire lark with its wings expanded as if it would fly off at any moment. Thorin privately thought it his most beautiful carving yet. It practically trembled when you looked at it, as though it really would flee if you moved too fast. Even when he’d been placing it in the box, Thorin found himself holding it as he would a real bird, his hands barely cupped around it. He’d felt a tremor of guilt as he closed the lid. It was a bird too wild for any cage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES!!! I FINISHED!! I WILL POST THE EPILOGUE RIGHT AFTER THIS!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the varying audio quality, overall I think this sounds excellent but in the middle I sound a bit like I'm talking through my tshirt and I don't know why. ah well. I also just care less lately about editing out every breath I take, so, let me know if it actually does bother you!

Stream:

[chapter 11](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-11-ed5k3c)

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[Chapter 11](http://www.mediafire.com/file/glt5nbcm6kj70js/homesick_ch11_withmusic_hi.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They’d introduced themselves when they’d boarded, flanked by several unusually inebriated elven guards who it appeared had started celebrating for the wedding early, but Sigurd knew the names he’d given them were fake. One said his name was the same as that mad king that’d buggered off three years ago. The other said his name was Bingo or something. "
> 
> *This podfic is now complete. Please see the 1st chapter for a full audiobook download as well as full .zip download of entire book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we reach the end. Thank you so much for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy this completed podfic, which I started as a way to pass the time while I was stuck at home recovering from injury, and became something I doggedly carried on with to distract myself from current-affairs anxiety. Sorry for all the sirens in the background, I did my best to edit them out. I really, really hope you will find this podfic listenable, and maybe enjoyable. I hope I've managed to capture even a fraction of the humor and heartbreak that Margo_Kim gave us with the original story. I learned how to podfic by making this, and I plan to continue, so stay tuned.

Stream:

[chapter 12](https://anchor.fm/pluche/episodes/Chapter-12---Epilogue-ed5k9b)

(you can also follow this podfic on spotify!)

Download .mp3 from mediafire:

[Chapter 12](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nvafg6fyibk9dc7/homesick_ch12-epilogue_hi.mp3/file)

Music:

all tracks used from [The Secret Garden (1993) OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oo4Q10H4kAM&list=PLkLimRXN6NKzAp8HUQf3we0CmTxSA8qqT&index=1)

If these files get taken down for any reason, please comment/message me asap.


End file.
